Shakugan no Naruto
by Kamon772
Summary: Shakugan no Shana/Naruto Xover. Instead of nine tailed demons being Charka Monsters, they were acutally Lords of Crimson Realm and cross over to the world of Naruto to hunt other Lords and Denziens that upset the balance of the worlds through their action
1. Chapter 1

The balance of the Crimson World and the Human World, something that a number of Crimson Lords have sent countless millenas trying to protect. However after major damage done to the balance by Crimson Lords like the Weaver of Coffin and the Snake of Festival devouring the Power of Existence (a power that is contained within any biological or magical entity and functions as fuel for one's very existence) of an entire cites of human all at once and the residue damage cause by all fighting be it from Denizens or Flame Hazes before and after the creation of the Seal, a magical spell that made so it possible take any area of varying size depending on the caster's desire to place in between Crimson World and Human World, where every thing even time itself stood still for all those within this area with the expect Crimson Denizens, Flame Hazes, and few select others. Even the creation of Torches themselves were originally made to help serve as buffer for those that had existence devoured by Denizen. All these thing served to create something that no one would have ever expected at all even in their wildest dreams

That being a third world, that's a mixture of the Human and Crimson World coming into being, thanks to all these various factors building up. However the addition of new world did not throw completely throw off the balance of the already existing two worlds. For whatever reason this new world existed in between the two that formed it and was partially independent of them having a balance of it's human and crimson world halves. Though the new world was devoid of Crimson Denizens only humans existed there that was until number of them discovered this new world simply be accident as the only way to get there was by sheer accident most of the time. In most cases of Denizens and Lords 'vanishing' during attempt enter the real world were exactly them being transporting to this third world. All of the cases only ten Crimson Lords that actually managed to enter this third world on purpose. The first one went on to teach the humans there how to use a watered down version of the Power of Existence that would later come to call Chakra. While the other nine were Crimson Lords who power was ranked by the number of tails they possessed and later became known as the nine tailed demons. Over time all the tailed demons took on Flame Hazes as they able to exist in the world they now resided without disturbing its balance. Eventually this change and they all took Flame Hazes with the expectation of the most powerful tailed demon however that would all change thank to the events that happened one October 10 in large village known Konoha that getting ready to celebrate sixty eight birthday.

As night fell day while everyone else was winding down after working all down set up for village wide celebration, two shinobis clad in all green suit were running around Konoha with their unluckily team following behind them in lackluster manner trying to avoid looking at each other with blush on their faces. All that changed in a instant as a red tint covered the world, freezing everything and everyone within ten miles of Konoha in the exact moment as this happened. The two green clad ninjas gaining the attention of all that saw them were frozen in motion of mid run. While their two teammates were a accident waiting to happen as the black hair teen with brown eyes was about going to run straight into a pole from not paying attention to where he was going yet as the world around Konoha came to sudden stop. The only female of the group a black hair red eyed kunoichi was frozen in of process of trying to warn him but alas it would be moment too late. All of Konoha had been caught up in Seal and depending on whatever happen next might become a battle between caster and as yet unseen foe.

Though as silent rained over the area as nothing was moving not even time, high in the sky a small figure emerged from crack in the sky. Holding a strange looking staff and began devoured the Power of Existence from the inhabitants of Konoha revealing they were a Crimson Denizens. This did not continue long as in sudden burst of flame similar to explosion appeared above the Hokage Monument and once it passed the being revealed from the sudden burst was none other then Kyubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed demon.

"I see it was you that set up this seal as I heard that there were nine Crimson Lord of extraordinary power with that lived here in this world. With the Crimsion Lord with nine tails in a class similar to Alastor the Flame of Heaven" the figure said as compared to the great Kyubi they looked like nothing more then gnat yet did show any sign of fear as they floated before his eyes.

"That is correct. I set this seal after sense you about to emerge in this area as this country is under my protection as I will not allow major threat like you to disturb the balance of this world by devouring this village" Kyubi said.

"You are one to talk about balance of this world as being a Crimson Lord similar to the Flame of Heaven manifesting like this must take up a lot of power of existence by similar appearing before me you can disturb the balance you are trying to protect" the figure said.

"Not a chance as that what this Seal is for. My own personal Seal are different then normal ones as a Crimson Lord with almost endless supply of the power of existence. I can create things like this to manifest in the world yet at the same time preserve the balance of it so I am able yet also face Crimsion Lords of extraordinary power like you to the fullest of my ability" the nine tailed fox replied back.

"Also I know of you as well a Crimson Lord whose ability to hold the power of existence has no known limit yet what are you doing here in this world" he inquired curious to what such high level Crimson Lord was doing here alone.

"I have come here to fulfill my desire and now that I know what I desire nothing will stop me from getting it" Crimson Lord said preparing to attack.

Thus began over Konoha began the battle of the Crimson Lords, one with virtually endless supply of the power of existence and the other whose limit to hold it knew no end. The battle was one sided as one might have expect as just because Kyubi was a nearly three hundred foot fox did not really mean he had the advantage against his opponent as size did not matter when came to fighting against fellow Denizens or Flame Haze. Kyubi had fought another opponent the same size as his current one to dead draw where neither of them won.

In this current battle a similar thing as it was similar to when the unmovable force collides with the unmovable object, the result being a stalemate where neither side was able to get the upper hand even after what would have accumulated to week outside this seal and village and surrounding area underneath was quickly becoming a war torn battlefield as result yet the damage was a bad as it could have been since they fighting outside the village and areas where not a lot of people were.

"I see that you starting to reach your limit" Kyubi said as notice how his adversary was sweating profoundly and looking very tried.

At this the Lord of the Crimson Realm started to loss their temper either having used too much power, the anger they felt over someone standing in their way after finally discovering what it is they desire after countless years of not knowing, or combination of the two. Regardless of the reason though they had loss their temper at this statement.

"I will achieve my desire and you will not stop me!" they yelled in uncharacteristic manner for them as they steadying themselves. As the reason they came to this world giving up everything they had in the process was in order to achieve their desire. A desire that which was not possible in the world they had just come from.

"That's what they all say. Though know this you will not be the second Denizen to escape me!" Kyubi yelled back with equal manner as that draw was the close thing he suffer to a loss he ever since coming here from the Crimson Realm all those many years ago.

However just as the two of them were about clash yet again they stopped in their track as the Seal they were fighting in came crashing down and time that had been halted began again rendering the damage that could simply been repaired after the battle impossible.

Seeing this as their chance to escape, Kyubi's opponent used the confusion of the crashing seal its aftermath to do so. While the nine tailed fox had quickly think over his options as there should be anyone that break on his seal from the outside yet someone or something had leaving him expose to the whole world to see. This was something he only did sparingly when human malice collected and festered as somehow when that happened here in this world it caused a disturb in the balance of this world and him simply appearing without seal set prior to his arrival and taking out the cause would restore the balance.

This however was different case and could just simply return to the where he watch this world as if the one responsible for break his seal could possible prevent him from entering in this world from his own personal realm where he looked over things. Then there was still the matter of the Crimson Lord that escaped, they were also to big threat to simply leave alone. Running of time the decision that Kyubi came to was that he just have to get himself a Flame Haze as that way he achieve all his objective but the problem was who could find in short notice.

To his surprise the one he was looking for was directly under him and a little… no very much on the young side being nothing more then newborn but they had the most potential he ever felt from those that he ever felt from those ever consider entering into Flame Haze contracts with. Out of time he would just have to risk it as he could afford whoever or whatever broke his seal prevent him for re-entering into this world when he need to.

Somehow despite being a newborn they still agreed to the Flame Haze contract with Kyubi. While the Cocytus (a divine vessel in which contracted Crimson Lord would express his will) formed the newborn's neck in the form of a necklace that was not anything extravagant, just an orange red crystal shard on a chain.

As the day finally came to close October 10 had gain a new meaning to the resident of Konoha as it was the now the day in which they thought Kyubi attacked them and destroyed a large part of Konoha. So not only was Kyubi unable to fix the damage, injuries, and loss of life caused by his battle with that Crimson Lord but also received all the blame since he was easiest one to see after his seal came crashing down. Some consider his Flame Haze as demon thanks to the Flame Haze Contract as the newborn's existence was burned away leaving no normal human aware of who he was or where he came from at all. Thus many Konoha's inhabitants used him shifted the blame all that happened to him as from a normal person point of view he just appeared out of nowhere after Kyubi vanished. Though nine tailed demon was not worried about the safety of his Flame Haze as he was old friends with many of Konoha's highest level ninjas include the Third Hokage. The Third Hokage killing two birds with one managed explain his Flame Haze as simply the child that had Kyubi 'sealed' within him by the now missing Fourth Hokage. While the lack of him have any proof of existence beyond today (in the eyes of normal people) was explain by the mass disappearances that plagued the village of Konoha, which were really just human that had their existence completely devoured by the Crimson Lord that Kyubi had fought with two exception.

Those two being the Fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina whose existence was not devoured as their records and everything else still existed it just they had just vanished into thin air. However there was one report that puzzled all those in the know about what really happened to Konoha on that fateful October 10, in addition to sudden vanishing of Fourth Hokage and his wife, was the recently born child of Hiashi Hyuga and his wife (the child's parents being reported amongst the 'missing') that was originally found and thought to be dead at first yet suddenly sprang to life, showing how strong her lungs were by crying up a storm for two days only seeming to stop when she hungry or sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

On somewhat cold then average October 11, the Konoha council had gather in the Hokage Tower to discuss what to do about the baby that had Kyubi 'sealed' within him. Regardless of being the Flame Haze to one of the most powerful Crimson Lord around they were still just newborn and need someone to take care of them.

"I say that rather then simply giving the child over to the orphanage that he be given to me" old man with only one arm and eye said.

"Out the question, Danzo" Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage respond immediately.

"Why not! That child could prove to be a great asset to Konoha if raised properly" Danzo demand as he wanted this child power not for good of Konoha but moreover for himself as a kid with Kyubi 'sealed' in them could be very useful in his plotting re-make Konoha to his liking.

"That because I am going to be the one that take care of him as he is my Godson after all" a newcomer said as he stood in the doorway.

He was tall man with long white hair with red vest over a dark kimono like shirt with ninja undershirt under that. On his back was large scroll and on his head was all metal forehead protector with two horn on the side and the kanji for oil written on it.

"That impossible! This child has no family in fact this child might not even be human but Kyubi reborn so…" Danzo stared before he was rammed up against the wall by the white hair man.

"Listen to me, that kid there is my Godson and if you keep up spew out that crap about him I will personally take that other arm and eye from you" he growled.

"Well are you going to do something about this he assaulted me!" Danzo demand out the Third Hokage once he pulled himself from the wall which he was partially embedded into.

"About what? You were in the wrong as he is correct this child is his godson thus he will be the one take care of him. Also he is not Kyubi reborn but simply the holder of Kyubi thus they are two separate beings not one and the same. Before you try to say that you better choice for training him there is no one in Konoha better then his own godfather to teach him what he needs to know" the Third said.

"Then he must prove proof that this claim is correct as he was originally a outsider we do not even know where he had come from" the one eye man demand as he was not giving up getting this kid for himself just yet.

"I agree he must prove proof of his claim as he may have been a Konoha shinobi longer almost as long as we have but he is still an outsider that rarely stay here for too long" Koharu Utatane spoke out with Homura Mitokado agreeing with her.

"It's a good thing I have this with me then" the white hair man said as he reached into his shirt and pulling out a scroll that had seal on it visible only to Third Hokage, himself, and Kyubi.

'This kid's father either can tell the future or just made one hell of guess in know that his own kid would become a Flame Haze. Then again he is genius that take after his teacher after all' the man thought as he broke the seal to reveal the only thing left from the Flame Haze of Kyubi no Kitsune's original existence before becoming a Flame Haze. To preserve anything even something as small as this scroll was amazing but then again everything about his parents was like that anyway as they done things deemed impossible may time before.

"You wanted proof, well here is it. Written in on this scroll from his parents as clear as day that I, Jiraiya the Toad Sanin, am the Godfather of one Naruto Uzumaki" Jiraiya said as while his name was clearly one there Naruto's parents name was as well but only the Third Hokage, Kyubi, and him could see Naruto's parents names normally.

As for Danzo and others they saw the name but thanks to special genjustu none of them could do anything then other then that. The genjustu was crafted in manner that they see the name but could make any connection to their names beyond them being Naruto's parents as they knew there would those in the council that would want to take advantage of their son. Danzo already having tried once already without knowing who Naruto really was. So the genjustu was precaution against this happening.

"This matter is finished you are all dismissed" Sarutobi told the council members and they all began to leave with the expectation of Danzo.

Danzo was about to open his mouth again but glare from both the Hokage and Jiraiya got him to go away as they wipe the floor with him without some much as break a sweat and have done so many time before even when he had both eyes and arms.

Once he was gone out the room a Seal was activated by Jiraiya who turns out was also a Flame Haze just like Naruto (as who Jiraiya is Flame Haze for that be reveal later).

"This will make sure that Danzo, any of this men, or anyone else can not hear what we are about to discuss" he said to the Third Hokage (who was not affected by the seal) and Kyubi.

"Kushina and your student never ceases to amaze me even now as I did not even know it was possible to actually preserve something of Flame Haze's previous existence after Flame Haze contract is made. Though do you have any idea as where they might be at the moment?" Kyubi asked.

"Nope, both Kushina and Minato simply vanished but for what reason is beyond me as they seem to know things that we do not about what happen the other day and gone to do things alone" the Toad Sanin said with sigh as those two always tried to do everything themselves while not getting the village involved.

" So where are you going to have him stay while your out of the village? I am sure you do not plan to stay here for that long" the Third asked.

"I have plans for that yet at the moment I do not plan to go anywhere for the four years at least as manage to get Tsunade to let Shuzine to take care of things for me while I am here while Tsunade, herself will search for Naruto's parents for me as well" Jiriaya told him.

"Knowing those two they are not going to be easy to find though" Kyubi spoke out.

Soon after that they discuss a few other things before Jiraiya dropped the Seal and took Naruto back to his old apartment where he was going to staying for the next four years.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke, Shizuka Taiyou, dbzgtfan2004, and KRP for reviewing this story

Shizuka Taiyou, Snowy 10 tail wolf, silver dragon15, julien10, longsilver777, KRP, Phoenixmoon191, longsilver777, Chase Bonvie, and Asukichan02 for adding this to their Favorite Story List

Vash3055, Flames of Insanity, FusionKilla, kero545, demon of the shadow10, longsilver777, KRP, Tarl Zaralka, dbzgtfan2004, phoenix-hanyou, Chase Bonvie, and cargas for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Shizuka Taiyou, shadowvyper, and WanderingWriter79 for adding me to their Favorite Author List

vash3055 for adding me to their Author Alert List 

I would also like to thank 8,099 people that have visted my profile page at the time this chapter was originally posted


	3. Chapter 3

Four years after Kyubi's 'attack' on Konoha with the apartment that Naruto and Jiraiya shared….

"Are you sure about this about this?" Kyubi asked as from the necklace that held his consciousness.

"Of course I am! Naruto is four years old now after all and Flame Haze…in training at least. The kid should be fine as he got you and Sarutobi to look after him while I am gone. Also Shizune been taking my place for long enough now as it time I return to do that stuff myself again, though I will be back as there still a lot I have to teach him after all" Jiraiya said as rather then being around Naruto's neck as usual Kyubi was around the Sanin's instead.

"Though the real reason you want to talk to me without Naruto around was not just to talk about if Naruto going to be fine while I am gone?" he asked the kitsune as he kicked back in his favorite chair.

"Not at all, as I sure you notice that he has an abnormal high charka reserve that has been messing with his control as the large amount of charka that one possess the harder it can be for them to control it properly. Thus if he having problems controlling charka then that could equal to problems in controlling the Power of Existence since charka is basically a water down version of it after all" Kyubi said.

"Probably get that from his mom as Kushina has huge charka reserve herself thus the reason she was able to use the Kage Bunshin as her signature attack. If a normal person even someone like Minato tried to use the move in the way she does it would have killed them from charka exhaustion" the white hair Flame Haze said.

"However I have plan for how to improve both his charka control and his taijustu skills" Kyubi said.

"Sending him to stay with them, huh. Well that can certain improve both of his charka control and tajustu as that clan is well known for excelling in those to area. Who knows he might even be able to pick up a few other things as training with that clan will definitely help with his development not only as Flame Haze but as ninja as well" Jiraiya said.

"All that needed now is for Naruto to finish his training for the day and then we head over to the clan's estate" the nine tailed fox respond.

Though as they waited to the two of them continued discussion about variety of things many of which included to the Crimson Lord that got away four years ago, whatever or whoever broke Kyubi's special seal, and where Naruto's parnets could have gone and if they even remember him now. Since they were well aware of the Crimson World, all things it involved, and even have fought against couple of Denizens themselves.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile as Kyubi and Jiraiya were have their private discussion….

"Stupid Ero-Sanin! Why do I have run around Konoha three time?" Naruto grumbled as his godfather told him this was part of his training yet he was not so sure.

'Probably peeping on woman again and just making me do this so he can! That is not like this time around though as Kyubi decided to stay with him and he had serious look on his face when he said they had things to discuss alone' the blond thought.

Being Flame Haze since shortly after the time he was born, Naruto was able to do a lot more then even a normal kid his age that comes from a long line of ninjas. So running around Konoha three times was almost no different to him then running around his entire neighbor the same amount of time.

Though as the blond was heading back to the apartment have finished his training he noticed a girl around his age looking around as if she were searching for something.

"Hey there do you need some help?" he asked as he had finished up early then expected so he did not need to rush back to the apartment right away.

Not even looking in his general direction the only way Naruto even knew that the girl had acknowledge his presence or the fact that he had even talked to her in the first place was the fact they respond to his question

"No, that is not required" she responded back in somewhat monotone voice.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can help you in trying to find whatever is you are looking for" Naruto said.

"That is unlikely" she told him continuing with her search without ever looking at him directly as she spoke.

"How can you say that without at least telling me what is that your searching for! I might acutally know what it is as I know my way around Konoha pretty well so I might be able to help" the blue eyed four year said.

"Again that is unlike as the thing that I search for is the thing that I search for" the girl told him.

"Well good luck then I hope you find whatever is that you are searching for" Naruto said as he ran off.

For the first time since their strange conversation began the girl look up and watched Naruto as he ran off.

She stay staring at the ahead at the direction Naruto had run off just seemingly lost in thought at the time until someone managed to grab her attention.

"There you are as our father was getting worried about you and I was too" a boy said that about a head taller then her.

" I am sorry Nii-san" the girl said yet despite her expression changing to show that she was sorry for worrying her family the tone of her voice did not change one bit as it was still monotone.

"Let me guessing you were searching for whatever is that want again" the boy asked as his sister nodded her head.

Sighing he wonder why his younger sister could not just tell him or anyone for that matter just what it is that she is looking for as then they could help her in finding it. Yet whenever someone asks her what it is that she is looking for she simply respond the thing she is searching for it is the thing that she searches for.

'I wonder if she gets that and this anti-social personality of hers from her mother as she sure did not get from dad that for sure' the boy thought as while the two of them were siblings they had yet had separate mother making them half siblings.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke, Shizuka Taiyou, and OBSERVER01 for reviewing this story

Alex Warlorn for reviewing Chapter 01

full metal ninja naruto for adding this to their Favorite Story List

Shizuka Taiyou and Shadow of a Life for adding this story to their Story Alert List

GIGA-XISBASS for adding me to their Author Alert List

Raptor2001 and Shizuka Taiyou for adding me to their Favorite Author List

Random Naruto for adding me to the C2 archive


	4. Chapter 4

"So where are we going, Ero-Sanin?" Naruto asked as followed after Jiraiya as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Why do you allow him to call me that?" the white hair man asked Kyubi.

"Its fitting title for you though as I am shocked that I nor any someone else for that matter did not think of it sooner" the nine tailed fox said as he was now once again around Naruto's neck.

'Just great I am going to stuck with this nickname from now on' Jiraiya thought as his shoulder slumped at the thought of Tusnade and Shuzine hearing this and possibly laughing at him for it. The only upsize that he saw to this was the look on Tusnade's face upcoming learning Naruto's nickname for her will be.

"Ero-Sanin, where are we going as you said that I would staying someone where else other then our apartment for awhile after I got back from training but you still have not said where this place is exactly" the blond Flame Haze asked again not satisfied in have his question going unanswered.

"Actually were already here as traveling by rooftops take half the time it would have by foot thus the reason I have been training you to be a ninja as well as Flame Haze. Ninjas are allow to do things that normal civilians are not also it allow you display a number of your skills from both jobs classes without have to worry about various people asking questions" The Sanin told him as they stood before a large estate with two guards from the front gate coming to meet them.

"Greetings Jiriaya-sama. I take that this is Uzumaki-san who you wish Hizashi-sama to train" the first Hyuga guard said as the two of them stood in front Hyuga Estate's front gate.

"Yup that right as this is my godson, Naruto" Jiraiya told ruffling his hair a little.

"Please follow me this way" the guard said offering his assistance in getting to Hizashi's Office as just when Naruto and Jiraiya arrived they were about to get off duty and was switched places with the person that was to take his place.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hizashi's Office….

Hizashi sighed as he looked at the amount of things he need to do today in order to fulfill his duty as Hyuga Clan leader.

'How Hiashi ever did this in timely manner is beyond me?' Hizashi thought as that to his twin brother ceasing to exist he had become the Hyuga Clan leader himself four years ago.

"Hizashi-sama, I bring you Jiraiya-sama and Uzu….I mean Naruto-san" the guard informed his Clan Head as he told by the blond himself not to refer to him as Uzumaki-san.

"So how its going, old friend" the Sanin asked and Naruto looking around in awe as this was the first time he had seen a room this large and fancy in person.

"I really can not complain as thing have been peaceful around here" he respond.

"Quit gawking around like that its embarrassing! That and you are making it look like you never been anywhere like this before" Jiraiya said popping Naruto in the head after the two of them had taken a seat in the sitting area of Hizashi's office.

"Hey what was that for! I have not even been anywhere like this before so that why it shocked me!" Naruto yelled as he was rubbing his head.

"It amazes me that you decide to live in that apartment as you do when it should be possible for you to live in much better place then that" Hizashi said as Jiraiya's living arrangements always cause him to wonder why he chose to live where he does.

"I rather not stand out that much as I already known as one of the three Sanin and living in big house could only make thing more difficult for me" he told him.

Naruto was about to say something else when he was interrupted by arrival of someone else into the room.

"Father I….." the girl began before she could finish her sentence a Seal which covered entire estate in brown tint activated.

She stood there with her mouth open frozen in mid sentence as Naruto noticing who she was. He then jumped from his seat and ran over to her.

"Hey I know this girl! I met her while I was out training" Naruto said as he circled the frozen girl's figure.

"Naruto should you be more worried about why a Seal just suddenly activated more then with some girl that frozen by it?" Kyubi inquired from his Flame Haze.

"A denizens must have appeared and set off the unrestricted method that set up around this estate result in the seal activating" he said shocking everyone there.

"How did you know about it? I never told you about the Hyuga have something like this nor have you been here before to notice it" Jiraiya asked.

"I just had feeling when we passed through the front gate that we were walking through dormant unrestricted method but how come he can still move within this Seal and why is it brown color" Naruto asked looking at Hizashi who was not frozen like his daughter standing in the doorway.

"The brown color comes from the that being the personal color of the creator of this Unrestricted Method's Flame. This and your other question can be explained later as this could work in our favor depending on what type of denizen tripped the trap wire" Kyubi said as seeing what Hyuga could teach him first hand could be better then simply telling him about it.

They all went to where the Denizen was mostly like to be based off Jiraiya sensing its location.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The Hyuga Courtyard….

"This is almost too easy as I heard it rumors that it was very dangerous for Denizens to go to the Hyuga Estate but here they have a seal that activates on its own thus pretty much saving me the trouble of doing it myself. Other then that I have seen or run into anything that calls this place to live up to the rumors" a Denizen that looked like a cross between horse and man laughed as he made his way into the courtyard open area where two Hyuga were frozen in mid spar with one about to make critical hit thus ending the spar.

Trying to devour the two sparring Hyuga's Power of Existence the resident of the Crimson Realm soon discover and problem that they did not know they would come across.

"What the deal? I can not devour them! I never had a problem doing it before so what the deal now!" they yelled frustration.

"That simple as the method set up around this mansion by the First Hokage himself prevents you from doing that. Its keepsake that the First had gave this clan as one of the many clans that have been fighting Denizens along side Flame Hazes, particularly the Flame Hazes of Konoha, for generations" Hizashi told them.

"What pointless gesture as no mere human will ever be a match for Denizen" they laughed which strangely enough sounded like horse neighing.

"Apparently you must be new to this world otherwise you would have know how dangerous the Hyuga clan is despite them all be just mere human" Jiraiya said making his presence know.

"Jiraiya the Toad Sanin" the horse man Denizens gulped as how could not he feel him approach and that kid next to him was also a Flame Haze as well.

"This guy is nothing more then newbie Denizen that must just enter this world and on top of that he is not that powerful so this should even be warm up for you Hizashi but be demonstration for Naruto here" the Sanin told him seeing what Kyubi meant by what he said before they came out here.

"Well I was planning on killing this Denizen myself anyway as he invaded my home and threaten my clan" Hizashi replied getting ready for a fight by dropping into a fighting stance and activating his Byakugan.

"Insolate human! I teach you the different between us" the Athro horse yelled as charged the Hyuga Head.

Dodging the first strike Hizashi slammed his open palms against the his opponent's gut causing them cough rather violently.

"What was that suppose to do as all it did was…" he started to say but stopped as he noticed how his skin began cracking all over and eventually he just exploded though the explosion was contained in a barrier that popped up a second before explosion took place.

"Hey Ero-Sanin what just happened as all he did was hit the Denizen in the stomach and then boom he exploded are you sure this guy is not Flame Haze like us" Naruto asked amazed.

"No Naruto I am not a Flame Haze. What you just saw was alternate use for the Hyuga's own style of Taijustu known as the Gentle Fist. Just as a human can not train their internal organs to take damage nor can majority of Denizens train they Power of Existence within them against an attack. By sending my charka into him in such manner that cause his own power to run amok eventually leading to his own destruction" the Hyuga Head explained.

"Wow that so cool! So is that what I am going to learn I can not wait! Though if the Hyugas have been helping the Flame Hazes of Konoha for generations then why are these two affected by the Seal?" Naruto asked.

"Only about a dozen or so Hyugas in every generation are taught this version of the Gentle Fist" Jiraiya told him.

"Father have you seen my sister as I told her stay in living room area but she wander off and I am worried about the Denizen(s) possibly finding her first" Hizashi's son asked him.

"Your sister fine, Neji. She had come to talk to me before the Denizen set off out the Estate's Unrestricted Method so she stand in the doorway at the moment. As for the Denizen, itself, I killed them already and they were had just arrive into this world recently so they should not have any friends" he told him

"So do you want to go watch after her until you and Jiraiya-sama check the area and reset the Unrestricted Method" Neji asked.

"No take Naruto here to do that as along with Kyubi, the two of you should be able to do should be able to talk him through resetting process" his father told him.

"Okay, Father" Neji respond motioning from Naruto to follow after him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke, Shizuka Taiyou for reviewing this story


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure that your son will be able to reset this Estate's Unrestricted Method as they are just kids after all even if Kyubi is with them" Jiraiya asked Hizashi they made their way back to his office.

"Neji has been trained in how get the basic done and has seen me doing it before also Kyubi was informed by the First Hokage about the resetting process as it base around one of his own methods after all" Hizashi replied as he glanced as his time frozen daughter before returning to the seat he sat in before all this mess even started.

Though Jiraiya lingered around her for a little longer taking a good look at her as stood there with frozen in mid sentence.

"I see that she grow up pretty well since the last time I saw her" he said tilting her head upward to get better look at her face.

"She also a lot like her mother but asepects of her father present in her appearance as well" Jiraiya said before return her head back to the place it was when the Seal was set.

"Though her personality is all her own as it that area she does not resassemble either her mother or father" Hizashi told him.

"Though she does seem to act a little like you were you were younger so her personality does resassemble her father a little. Seeing as you are her father the only one she ever known and ever will know mostly like since you decided to take her in as your daughter after her real father ceased to exist" Jiraiya said before going back to his seat.

"Well it made sense as majority of the Hyuga Council might have been devoured just like my brother and his wife but enough of them remained that her life would have been a lot harder if I had not taken her own as my own daughter. Luckily because Hiashi and I were identical twins thus Hinata possesses a enough of my genes to play her off as Neji' s half sister" Hizashi said while looking at her.

"Hinata, huh? You decide to keep the name her real parnets were going to call her. Though I am sure saying she is your daugther causes you some trouble though did not it? You were probably accused of cheating on your wife since Neji and Hinata have different mothers even if one of them does not exist anymore" Jiraiya told him.

"Not exactly as I just played it off as unexpected result of mission I took where I had to cheat on my wife with another woman for the sake of the mission success. It is not just kunoichis that have to deal with mission that require them to cheat on their significant other in order for it to be successful. With that in mind it was simply a matter of altering the mission to show that it happened in order I explained to back up my claim of Hinata being my daughter from another woman to the remaining Council members" he told him.

"Though I see that you are worried she might share the same fate as her parnets if she allow to follow in the footsteps of her fathers, both real and surrogate, and older brother/cousin. Thus the reason she standing frozen in the doorway while you and Neji are able to move around in a Seal" Jiraiya inquired.

"Probably as Hinata is the only link I have left to my brother as everything else about him has vanished thanks him and his wife being mysterious devoured on that day four years ago" Hizashi sighed.

"Mysterious was not that Crimson Lord that Kyubi was fighting that did the deed" the Sanin curiously asked.

"Nope they were attacked by another and I almost fear that even Hinata would had fallen victim to them as well but luckily she did not but she has her these quarks that make me wonder if something acutally happened to her that day" her surrogate father told him

"You mean her wandering around Konoha searching for something that is she never willingly to tell another person thus leading many to believe that she does not even know what it is she even looking for herself" the Sanin replied.

At this Hizashi nodded and the two of them stopped this dicussion from going any further as Naruto returned with Neji have guided him here.

"Well we are done resetting the Unrestricted Method all that left to do now is the wait for the Seal to drop" Neji informed his father as Naruto sat back down in his seat and Neji left to go back to where he was before the Seal went up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…..wanted to talked to you" Hinata said finishing the sentence she began before the Seal went up.

"About what, Hinata?" Hizashi asked.

"I met a…..why are you here with Jiraiya-sama" Hinata asked noticing her father was not alone as she first thought.

"I see that you already met this here is Naruto Uzumaki and he is going to be staying with us for awhile and will be training with your brother" Hizashi told her acting as if he did not already known Naruto and Hinata met since he learned it while the Seal was up.

"For how long will he be here, father ?" the dark blue hair girl asked as in tone that shocked her dad as it had slight bit of annoyance to it in what was normally just plain monotone.

"I really can not say so for how long. So was there something that you wanted to say to me about him?" her father asked.

"Nothing, I will being going now" Hinata said excusing herself as she left but not before glaring at Naruto slightly.

"Did I do something to upset her? She seem angry at me for some reason?" Naruto asked curiously some time after Hinata had left the room.

"Honestly I can not say as you are the first person other then Neji or me that she shown even the slightest bit of emotion towards" Hinata's surrogate father, Hizashi replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Smartguy876 for adding this to their Favorite Story List


	6. Chapter 6

One month after Naruto had come to stay with the Hyuga Clan…

"Concentrate, Naruto!" Hizashi told the blond Flame Haze

"That what I trying to do" He replied.

"Hinata stop staring at Naruto and focus on your own training" her father sighed as she was once again glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

Before the two could fully focus on the task they currently working on their was knock at the door and voice on the other side started talking.

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san, and Hizashi-sama Lunch is ready" one of the Hyuga servant said

"Food!" Naruto yelled running for the door but Hinata grabbed his leg causing him to face fall on his face.

"Father has not told us that training is over yet" she told him with somewhat angry tone.

"Its okay let him go. We will continue the training after lunch" Hizashi informed.

"Humph" was all his daughter said as she let go of his leg and followed after him hungry herself.

Once they were gone Hizashi let a loud sigh as this was a little harder then he expected it to be as even specialized Hyuga training method for increase ones charka control. It seem to be working but the process was much slower which was to be expected for Naruto being non-Hyuga as the same thing happened when his mother went through this training. However what he did not expect was for Hinata who also had problems with her chakra control to have struggle with learning this method. As this normally how the Hyuga Clan dealt with one of it members that having problem with their charka control with near one hundred percent success rate at three sessions last three days. Though Hinata had doing this for almost a month now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"More please" Naruto said as held up his bowl for another helping

"I see someone really like my cooking" the Hyuga cook said as she gave him another helping

"This almost the best ramen I ever had! Its only second to Ichiraku's" he told her.

"Thanks I tried my best to make similar to his ramen" the cook said.

"Greedy" Hinata mumbled to herself though Naruto overheard her what she said.

"You are one to talk. Calling me greedy when we eaten about the same amount" he told her as Hinata held her bowl for another helping.

All that Naruto got in respond to this was a glare before Hinata then went about eating her ramen.

Though Naruto and Hinata were not the only two at the table as sitting next across from them was Neji and girl that was his age. She was dressed in pink Chinese shirt and blue pants with her brown hair done up in two bun

"Neji, I am really curious do you know what he did to get your sister to treat him like this?" the girl asked.

"She was always acted like this towards Naruto for reason we do not know, Tenten" he told her

"I see" Tenten replied as while two across from them were asking for their fourth helping they were still on the second.

"Have you ever wonder where they are putting all that food they eat?" Tenten asked curiously.

"All the time as Naruto the only person I met that able to eat as much as my sister yet remain the same size" Neji told her.

The reason Tenten was even having lunch at the Hyuga Estate was because she a close friend to both Neji and Hinata.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day…

While Hizashi was training Naruto with his charka control. His Flame Haze training was currently being taught by Kyubi since Jiraiya went back to taking care of his own business from Shizune who had been serving as his replacement for until now.

The first thing that Kyubi taught him how to do was the Seal, the Unrestricted Method which is pretty much the most common of them all for the sheer usefulness of it. For no matter how bad the battle nor how much destruction was cause within an area cover by a Seal. It could always be repaired as longs the Seal was not broken and their enough Power of Existence around to repair the damage.

Next thing Naruto was informed about was how to go about Torches. That they were replacement entities for a human, whose Power of Existence has been significantly depleted either by Denizen devouring them or Flame Haze use them there was not enough Power of Existence to repair an area after a battle.

"Say Kyubi I thought Flame Haze were suppose to protect people from the Denizens?" Naruto asked as sat with the training field where he normal trained got his Flame Haze training from Jiraiya. The area was currently covered in orange red seal whose color reflected the color of the flame of the one that cast it.

"The mission of Flame Haze is not to protect people from Denizens, its to protect the balance of the world. However since doing that involves stopping Denizens that devour the Power of Existence of humans with no regards towards the balance. Thus the common misconception that a Flame Haze's mission is to solely to protect humans in general" Kyubi told

Yet Naruto starching his head as still did not fully understand what Kyubi was trying to tell him

The nine tailed fox then went about explaining that Flame Hazes protecting humans for getting devoured is one thing. However going out of one's way to protect people effected by the Seal from getting injured period was foolish. There were a number of Denizens that view this as a weakness to exploit as a major reason the Flame Hazes began using the Seal in the first place was to prevent uninvolved humans from dying or getting injured in their battles.

With those two basic things down Kyubi move on to telling Naruto how exactly he would fighting against Denizens. The fighting styles of Flame Hazes varied from one to another as no two Flame Hazes fought in the exact same way.

Kyubi never have a Flame Haze before was not exactly sure how to go about let Naruto use his power in battle. Too much at once would kill him but not enough would leave him in danger in battle. Thus he set up various forms in which Naruto take depending on how much power he need and way to cap off the power when it was becoming too much for him to handle.

"Well Naruto how do you like your initial Flame Haze form?" Kyubi asked after teaching him how to go about activating it.

"Its cool" his Flame Haze said looking over his new self

The biggest changes were his hair which was now longer, spikier, and instead of blond was now a orange red color. Then his eyes; where his pupils had become silted, and then his irises had change from blue to red. Minor changes that could exactly be seen at first glance were his nails and canine teeth grown longer and sharper.

"Now this up the changes between this form and normal one do not just apply to your appearance but your overall abilities have also been increase" Kyubi told him.

Naruto spend the rest of day playing around and test out with initial Flame Haze form.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke, Lord Arkan, Alex Warlorn, Shizuka Taiyou, Attck Inzuka, R.D., and KRP for reviewing this story

Lord Arkan, darkruler of the kitsune, GraphicArtist, and Elemental Medadragon for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Hayashi the blade and cptmds for adding this story to their Story Alert List


	7. Chapter 7

On the edge of an forest that sat behind the Hyuga Estate up in rather large tree were two figures looking down at the backyard area.

"Hinata, I do not think this is a good idea. They are going to get mad at us for spying on them" Tenten said.

Continue to look down at her backyard without some much as even moving her eyes to older girl's direction Hinata responded.

"You can leave with you want. I am staying here" the Hyuga Heiress respond in her usual monotone.

"Come on we have to leave right now as Naruto and Neji are going have full contact spar this time. What we got caught in the stray justu, attack, or something" the older girl told her.

"We are high up enough that nothing they do should reach us. Also I want to see Naruto-kun and Nii-san fight" Hinata said as slight blush could be seen on her face as she said Naruto's name.

'I really wonder what happened to them during the month they were missing' Tenten thought letting out a loud sigh.

It had been five months since Naruto had come to same with the Hyuga Clan for training and at the end of the second month both him and Hinata simply vanished into thin air it seemed. Everyone searched high and low for them but no trace of them could be found. Then after a month had past the two of them just appeared walking towards the front gate both having raggedy clothes that showed clear signs of them getting into fight. Naruto had six scars on his face that made look like he had whiskers while Hinata had scar on her chest. Naruto seem to be the worse of the two of them as he was leaning on Hinata for support to remain standing. Neither one of them would say what happened to them but it was clear that whatever accorded during that month had changed them. Naruto did not seem to be that different expect when came to be Flame Haze as then he adopted a serious persona. Hinata change was noticeable to everyone that knew her as she still follow Naruto around but rather then glaring at him she would be seen blushing sometimes

"Quite here they come" Hinata told her friend as Neji and Naruto walked out in the backyard.

"So are you ready get started?" Neji asked as got in his fighting stance.

"I could ask you the same thing" Naruto told him in respond as cast a Seal and taking on his Flame Haze form.

Of course since this the nature of their sparring match today was to be full contact on Naruto and Neji were going to be using full strength against each other and everything they capable of doing include the use of the Power of Existence and Alternate Gentle Fist. Thus a Seal would be need as since it matter that deal with things normal people were suppose to know. Pretty much ruining Hinata and Tenten to spy on the Naruto and Neji as despite looking right at Naruto and Neji. The two would remain unaware of anything that took place as long they remain frozen by the Seal which was separating them from normal flow of time along with everything else within its radius.

The sparring continued as planned with Naruto and Neji going all out against each for almost an hour until the both decided that was enough and Naruto plopped down on the ground laid back to look up at the sky but then had startled looked on his face.

"What is?" Neji asked curiously about what startled him.

"Your sister and Tenten. I think they were planning on watching us but that plan obvious failed since they can not move within a Seal like us" Naruto said looking straight up at the tree where the frozen figures of Hinata and Tenten sat.

"Great now she managed to get Tenten in on this" Neji told him.

"You have pretty overprotective younger sister, Neji" Kyubi said.

"It more like her sudden positive interest in you. Just what happened to my sister and you during that month you were missing?" Neji asked

"I already said that I do not want to talk about" Naruto said as touch whisker like scars on his face.

"Do not look at me I have no idea what happen during that month either as I was in his room when he vanished" Kyubi told as Neji tried trying to looking the Crimson Lord Naruto was contracted to for answer

Then suddenly Naruto channeled the Power of Existence into his feet and jumped up over to where Hinata and Tenten were sitting.

"What are you planning Naruto? You know we should mess with them what if they suspect something as father does not want Hinata knowing of anything in regards to Crimson World" Neji told him.

"Relax I know that already. I am not going to do anything like that" Naruto said as he simply shut the two girl's eyes before jumping back down to where Neji was.

"What was the point in doing that? Even though their eyes were wide open they would completely unaware of their surrounding at the moment thanks to being caught in the Seal" the Hizashi's son asked.

"It just something about Hinata constantly looking at me that make me feel uneasy" the Flame Haze responded.

"Weird response? Any way ready for round two or do you want to call it day" the Hyuga boy asked.

"I already my second wind and ready when you are" he replied.

Naruto and Neji sparred for another a hour and half before finally stopping and leaving the area. Causing a confused Hinata and Tenten to wonder what just happened as one second they saw them about to fight and the next they had vanished from view.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Chase Bonvie for reviewing this story


	8. Chapter 8

March, 28 to most people it was just ordinary day no different then anyone other day. Though to one girl in particular today was very important.

Waking up to her alarm clock a young Sakura Haruno smiled as today was her birthday the one of the best days of the year for her. On this birthday she was now five years old and could not wait to have her birthday dinner at her favorite restaurant like they always had for a long as she could remember.

After taking a shower and drying her naturally pink hair. The young girl looked at herself in the mirror where her eyes were draw to one area in particular.

That area being her forehead which was slightly large then normal and because of this she frequently bullied give her somewhat of phobia delaying with her forehead and its size.

'My forehead look like it getting bigger but this may be the year my birthday wish comes true' Sakura thought happily as she then went about tried hiding her forehead with her bangs.

Going to her closet she opened to see that there was new outfit that her parents must have bought for her was hanging in front of all her other clothes with note attached to the shirt.

Upon opening the note it read:

To: Our Darling Daughter Sakura

Love, Mom and Dad

The outfit in question that young Haruno girl had received from her parents was long sleeve yellow shirt with dark red button shirt over top of it. A pair of blue long blue shorts and light brown shoes completed the outfit.

After putting it on she rushed down stairs where she greeted by her mother and father already up and have prepare her favorite breakfast for her.

"I see the birthday girl is up. So how do you liking her new clothes" her father said.

"I love them! Thanks dad mom!" Sakura replied smiling.

"Though do you really have to hide your forehead like that as take attention away from your face and…" her mother said motioning to move Sakura's bangs away from her forehead.

However before she do that or even finish her sentence Sakura stopped pushing her hand away.

"No! My forehead too big to seen! Its embarrassing let people see and I do not want to talk about it on my birthday!" Sakura yelled.

Her parents just sighed as they did not know what to do with their daughter as this phobia she develop about the size of forehead was just getting worse.

The neighborhood kids were being much help as they only made it worse or just avoid her all together causing her parent to wonder if moving to Konoha was such good idea after all as in their previous home no one had problem with the size of Sakura's forehead.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With night time be pretty far off, Sakura decide to go play outside then take a walk around the park before going back home. It still be early she thought that get by without having to run into any of the kids that normally bullied her yet that did not turn out to be the case.

Sakura ran into some kids that bullied her and they reduced her to tears and almost got the new outfit her parents had gave dirty as well.

Crying by the park's foundation another kid came up to her and the pink hair Haruno was weary of this person she was did not know if they would make fun of her or not.

"I seem you around here before and notice that everyone make fun of you because your forehead" the blond girl told her.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked to prevent her new outfit from getting dirty or wet she had wiping her tears with her arms and handkerchief she kept in her lap.

"I am Ino Yamanaka. What about you?" Ino asked.

"I am Sakura Haruno" Sakura replied.

"Well your name matches with your hair but trying hiding your forehead with your hair only make you look like ghost. It this that are making kids make fun of you because you giving them a something to make fun of" the blond told her.

"Really?" the young Haruno asked

It was the same thing her parents were always telling her this but she dismissed as they were suppose to think she was pretty. They were her parents after all however hearing from someone else other then them gave her new found confidence for some reason.

"I know! Come back here tomorrow and I give you something nice to help with your problem" the Yamanaka girl said as she once experienced something similar before herself

Though Ino's problem was not with her forehead but her hair. Having blond hair was not normal color for citizens of Konoha with only other kid she knew having it outside her family was that Uzumaki kid whose guardian was Sanin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night after Sakura had dinner with her family at her favorite restaurant….

"Then Ino-chan said she will give me something to help make it so people will not make fun my forehead anymore!" Sakura said happily as she walking home with her parents.

"See I told you that hide your forehead with your hair only made the matter worse" her mother told.

"Guess you just need someone else other then us to tell you that" her father said as he guessed them being her mother and father she did not completely take their words to heart. Then again it was like that when her mother was younger as well as she had similar problem to Sakura when she was that age.

As Sakura smiled looking forward to her meeting with hopefully her new friend, Ino Yamanaka tomorrow. Though the entire Haruno family as well as everyone else in the area frozen in middle of whatever they were doing as a Seal was activated. A Denizen looking like large man with four arms appeared and began absorbing the Power of Existence of people at random. Two of his victims happened to be Sakura's parents who vanished leaving the frozen daughter staring up at empty space.

As Sakura remain frozen by the seal unaware that her parents were gone or the battle that waged around thanks to Flame Haze that appeared battle the Denizens.

Then when things started looking bad for the Denizen he grabbed Sakura and held up like she was shield.

"I got you now! I heard a rumor that Konoha Flame Haze foolishly pro….." the Denizen started to say before the Flame Haze's latest attack punch whole through Sakura's chest and his own same time.

"Curse you Tool of…." he said dropping Sakura to the ground before vanishing into the wind as if he was fire that was just blown out.

That took more time then expected Flame Haze said as they did not expect him to be that strong.

Turn out he did have trick or two up his shelve but nothing that could actually cause anything other then damage to the surrounding environment their Crimson Lord said from their Cocytus.

As this conversation between a Flame Haze and their contracted Crimson Lord continued Sakura remain face down on the ground with large hole in her chest. That was until the Flame Haze picked her up and set her next to they guessed were her parents or to be more precise the Torches of her parents. They were devoured by that Denizens after all thus these Torches were all that was left of them.

A frown appeared on their face as looked around to see that while the Torches had been made the damage from the battle still remain. The problem was there was not enough Power of Existence left in the area to repair the damage thus meaning there was only option left was to make someone that would die in the Seal to be released as is into a Torch.

The one that Flame Haze had decided on using was Sakura as not only would die if the Seal was released as if but her parents were already Torches as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you okay, Sakura?" her father asked as placing a hand to her heart for a second before dropping it.

"I am fine, dad. It just I had strange feeling for second that there was something on my shirt that all nothing" Sakura told him.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked

Sakura smiled and nodded running a little ahead of her parents as she want to get home to go to sleep that way tomorrow could come fast and then she meet with Ino-chan again.

Thus Twenty Eight day of March came to close. It was had been to most people just ordinary day no different then anyone other day. Though to one girl in particular today was very important. Not only was it her birthday, the day she met girl who eventually become her best friend, but it was also the day she died.

For the Haruno Family currently on their way home at the moment was not the same this morning as they were nothing family of Torches created from the remnants their original human counterparts with their destiny the same as all Torches. That being eventually to burn out and their existence would be completely forgotten.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Omegaknight08 for adding me to their Story Alert List


	9. Chapter 9

A young Sakura Haruno awoke to the alarm on her clock going off as she blinked and sat up groggily. She then went about her normal daily routine of getting clean up and dressed for the day but with peep in her step that usually she only had during the hoildays or when it was her birthday.

However as lively as Sakura seem it was only a illusion for the fact remained that she was already dead. In fact her whole family was dead. Just the Haruno Family became nothing more then Torches that would continued to lives of their original human counterparts. Completely unaware that they nothing more then place holders for the family that had already left this world for the afterlife. The parnets having their existence devoured by Denizens and their daughter's used to repair the damage caused by the said Denizens and Flame Haze that killed him.

Because of the nature of Torches and the fact that they were still relatively new ones they were still very lively and retained large portion of the human counterparts personality and mannerisms still.

"Good Morning!" Sakura said happily to her parnets as she made her way to the kitchen and sat down.

"Well Good Morning to you to, dear" her father said happily as he was acutally finishing up his breakfast and was getting ready for work.

As their daugther sat there way for her breakfast they noticed something different about her as she no longer hid her forehead with her bangs. In fact she was wearing her hair was that everyone could clearly see it but in addition to this she had large red ribbon in her hair which she had been wearing now since after her birthday.

"I see you really like that ribbon" her mother said.

"Of course! This is from Ino-chan so it very important to me" she repiled with huge smile on her face.

Both her parnets smiled as meeting Ino was quietly possibly the best thing that could have happened to their daughter as she was way more outgoing now and was making more friends as well as finally getting over the phobia that she had towards her forehead being too big.

As Sakura ran off though it was not visible in plain sight there was flame that burning brightly within her chest. However it could be clearly seen to those in the aware of the true nature of the world that Sakura's flame was much stronger and stable then her parnet's whose was continually dwindling at stead pace.

Two weeks after becoming Torches…

"Good Morning!" Sakura said as came to greeting her parnets like she had every morning

"Good Morning" her parnets replied though it lack the emphasizing that held the previous weeks and their was no follow up questions about how she was either.

The following day….

"Good Morning!" Sakura said as came to greeting her parnets like she had every morning

Her parnets did not respond but at least looked in at her as she entered the kitchen before going back to what they were doing.

Two days later…

Sakura did not greet her parnets at all in fact she almost completely ingored their presence entirely as she went about making and eating breakfast for herself. While her parnets remain in place unresponsive to be pushed out the way and simply going about their what they normally would do every morning paying no mind to Sakura either.

Three weeks after becoming Torches…

Sakura was in the kitchen making and eating breakfast completely ingoring her parnets who were simply going about the motions of their daily lives. Though as Sakura sat down to eat breakfast, her parnets just vanished like a flame that had been blown out with their daughter completely unawared that this had happened.

Sakura did not mourn the loss of her parnets as she simply continued along with her life as she no longer remember even having parnets. Thinking that she had always been oprhan as the memories of her parnets were erased when their Torches of her parnets burned out. While some would consider not only simply forgetting someone even existed in the first place to be cruel, this was just how things were for all those unaware of torches and the crimson world in general. The fate of her parnets was also that of Sakura's, being a torch herself, though the question of when she would burn out and Haruno family existence was erased completely was unknown since her flame still burned brightly.

Thus this picture of happy family was no more as pair of Haruno Torches burned out their role as place holders having been served thus they no longer had purpose in this world and vanished. However unlike her parnets, the flame of the daughter's torch still was burning as bright as the day it came into being. This was because the amount of time each torch had varied depending on how long the flames burning within them stayed strong. There was number of factors that determined just how long a Torch would exist. The amount of existence left of the original person to form their Torch mattered. For if the Deinzen devoured their existence without a care in the world it was possibly that the best could made is weak Torch that just go out within a day of being made. Another possibility is that rather then Denizen devouring power of existence with reckless abandonment, a person just got unlucky and had their existence feasted on more then other. In this world the presence of those that could use the watered down verison of power of existence known as charka also played role in the determining how long a torch lasted. However once a torch had vanished everyone unaware of the true nature of the world would instantly forget they ever existed in the first place as all proof that they ever had vanished along with them.

However simply vanishing once their flame had burned out was not the only thing that happened to Torches. For as Sakura's parnets becoming more and more disconnected with the world around and the world disconnecting itself from them was normal thing. For the weaker the flame of torch got so does the ability to continue living on as exact copy of their human counterpart.

Although now that the torches of her parnets were gone and she was now an oprhan with her own house. However it was not seen as too strange that the pink hair girl lived in house all by herself. As this was not something that out of the ordinary since this was world of ninjas and were more oprhans getting made every time a parnets did not return from mission that went horribly wrong or unexpected things happened during the mission.

So as young female Torch kept getting up morning after morning with the same happy and cheerful expression as every day her outlook on life had changed drastically thank being befriended by Ino Yamanaka. Acting the exact same way as the real Sakura would have with each passing day if her family had never had that run with Crimson Denizen was because her flame still was burning strong and brightly.

Although the reason behind why this was occurring was completely unknown as she fell into none of the normal categories for possible explaination of just why she was lasting as long as she had without at least losing a fraction of her flame's strength.

I would like to thank:

God of All for reviewing this story

Ccebling, narusaku dramione, autobot grl Cassa01, Little riding hood, Ignisha, Fan of Fanfics21, god of all, Ashans21, and umbra proeliator for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Ccebling, autobot grl Cassa01,RekOLot06, god of all, Jack512,and MST3K Forever for adding this story to their Story Alert List


	10. Chapter 10

"Good Morning, Sakura" Ino said as she noticed her friend coming towards her as so they could begin their trek to the academy.

"Good…Morning" the pink hair girl said slowly as she greeted her friend in somewhat emotionless tone.

As the two of them walked to ninja academy Ino was walking animatedly while Sakura only nodded in respond. This trend continued as they finally made to the academy and people were acting like Sakura was not there as only Ino speaking up for her got them to acknowledge her even being there at all.

The reason Sakura was getting ignored like this was because her flame was finally starting to die out after being burning brightly longer then any other known torch of first generation ninja cadet. Though why Ino was still able to remember Sakura existed probably had something to do with her family justu and the huge role she played in Sakura's life. As she looked up to the Yamanaka girl as not only her best friend but her role model as well.

However as time continued to pass and her flame continued to die out when Ino began to forget Sakura as in manner that mirrored how the pink hair girl and her parents were. Sakura continued meeting Ino in their normal spot until she no longer show up there. She would just go through the motions of showing up there, waiting for awhile, and walking to the ninja academy nodding her head as if she was talking to Ino who was not there. In class she would just sit there being completely ignored as no talked to her or about her even Ino just reach over her to get things she need from someone else rather then just asking Sakura for it.

Just when it seemed that Sakura was going to share the fate of her parents and all other torches to vanish from existence once her flame die. Something happened that would change her fate and connect her to someone else's as well.

She was going through the motions of her daily life listless walking (more like dragging her feet, really) down the street of Konoha. Her green eyes were void of any emotion and had a glazed looked to them as she simply walked straight ahead with no one really paying attention to her, nor her to anyone around her. The flame inside her chest was flicking as it was on the verge of going out almost any second now. This all changed when Naruto managed to crash into her while exiting out a store.

The blond took one look at her then just walked off leaving her there on the ground as he saw no reason to help a torch that was about to burn out in getting up off the ground. However Sakura at this moment was no longer about to burn out as the flame with her started getting stronger and stronger; slowly though life could be seen returning to the once lifeless eyes of the pink haired girl. She now continued on her walking through the street, only now with much life in each step as compared to just a few minutes ago where she was just dragging her feet. Also people began noticing her again as she walked down the street acting like she was once again a part of the world rather then separated from it. Whatever happened between herself and the blond cause her flame to reignite and cause it to grow back to it former glory where burned at its brightest.

Later at the Ninja Academy…

As Sakura took her seat she began wonder just what was everyone problem. For whatever she went everyone was like 'Hey Sakura where you been' or 'I have not seen you in awhile Sakura have you been sick or something'. Even Ino looked at her in shocked manner like something was wrong.

"Ino-chan what wrong with everyone including you? I never left or stop coming so why is everyone treating me like I had" she asked confused.

"Really? I guess you have, though you been really quiet the last few days, even more so then when we first met early this year. It was almost like you did not exist at all since no one seemed to paying attention to you nor did we seem to exist to you. You seemed lost in your own little world. I guess since I have stopped trying to get responses out you, I just forgot you were there like everyone else," Ino said as rubbed her head in confusion as well.

The two shook their heads as they could not figure out what was so they just decided to drop it as it was making their heads hurt to even think about it much longer.

The day continued on normally from that point with Sakura interacting like she always had been with Ino and everyone now that her flame had been restore to full strength.

"Yo Iruka-sensei! I got something for you" Naruto said as he entered the classroom during the last class of the day.

"Naruto how many time have I told you not to just come barging in here like that even if you do have something for me. Wait a minute why are not you in class right now as there should still be one left even for your grade level" he asked.

"Lazy bastard did not want to teach me so he making me run these errands for him" Naruto said though he could really care less as learning was not the reason he was here in the first place. As Kyubi's Flame Haze he already knew everything they taught at the academy already and was just coming here for expose to being around other his age(more like close to his age as he was ahead two years after all).

"Well hand it over please as I have to continue my lesson, Naruto" Iruka said.

So he started walking over there and took one look at the class thinking these people that Hinata went to class with. Scanning his eyes over everyone they came to a stop when he saw Sakura, he stopped in his track as his jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"Here, I got something that I need to do right now" Naruto said toss the scroll towards Iruka and leaving the room in flash.

"Who was that weirdo? Do you know him or something?" Ino asked.

"I…I...am not sure. I cannot seem to remember if we have met before," Sakura said.

Meanwhile Iruka was yelling down the hallway at Naruto for doing what he just did but then stopped once he realized the boy had been long gone.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the academy building, Naruto stood there trying to figure out what the hell just happened and why that girl was still here.

"I wasn't seeing things, was I?" the blond asked Kyubi.

"No, you were not. Something happened when we bumped into that girl that caused her to still be here. Thus we should keep an eye on her since she's definitely not normal," the nine tailed Crimson Lord said.

"Alright class is there anyone that can answer this question?" Iruka asked as he managed to get himself together again to teach his class.

"Sakura….Ok go as it been awhile since you answer any question so go ahead" he told her.

"Of course Iruka-sensei, the answer is…." Sakura began saying before the entire room and everyone in it was covered in red tint and froze in the moment.

Sakura stood with her mouth open about to deliver the correct answer as her practical ninja skill might be just average yet her book knowledge of ninjas and their skills were top notch. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her staring the girl right in her eyes.

Lifting her off the ground and depositing her in the center of the classroom. Naruto began examining her from head to toe. He even enter his Flame Haze form, stuck his head into her chest, and began feeling around inside of her for a while.

"So do you feel anything?" Kyubi asked curiously.

"Not a thing as whatever cause this torch 's flame to restore itself is not a Treasure Tool so this torch is not a Mystes" Naruto said.

"Well then before we act on this further we are going to have to tell Hiruzen about this" Kyubi replied.

Naruto nodded and as he was putting Sakura back in her place before he created the Seal. He looked over to where Hinata was only to see that while her body had moved and inch in reaction to the Seal. Her eyes however seemingly in probably unconscious reaction were looking towards where Naruto had case the Seal.

This theory Naruto had was proven when after he released the Seal and Sakura continued on with her answer. Hinata wondered why her eyes were looking in the direction they were for seemly no reason.

Author Notes: Treasure Tool-a item or object with a special ability Mystes-a item or object with a special ability

I would like to thank:

Ignisha, god of all, and Fan of Fanfics21 for reviewing this story

Anubis of The Highway Thieves,gamerman5603,bigpimin, and GameDemonKing for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Erasmus, Guptanation and TRAVELERAYGA for adding me to their Author Alert List

The Three Kings for adding me to their Favorite Author List


	11. Chapter 11

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage of Konoha sighed as he looked over the various documents that contained both things retaining to the world known to everyone as well as the world of Flame Haze and Crimsion Denizens.

There was not much good news in either as he got word that their had been sudden increase in lost to both ninjas and Flame Hazes in recent years. In some case their seem to be an overlapping where the lose of ninjas was directly connected Flame Hazes that were reported to have actually helped Denizens that threaten the balance of this world or took an active part in doing it themselves.

Thus Konoha was under the most scrutiny since they had the largest well known Flame Haze population of the five Great Nations. Not only that but the others have notice that attacks by denizens and amount of torches has gone down in and around Konoha itself in recent years thanks to the fact of Kyubi finally picking a Flame Haze. Though they did not know was that said Flame Haze was currently a five year old boy who still growing like normal child despite having made his contract with Kyubi as a newborn. News of a Flame Haze that could actually grow like normal person would have floods of people from Shinobi(This story version of Outlaw which is a Flame Haze Organization in Shakugan no Shana) to examine him. For normal protocol in making contract with Crimson Lord is that once its made that it, what appearance and age you were at the time is locked until the day come that you are finally killed or the world ends(Flame Hazes are immortal against everything but death through critical injuries and certain other things designed or capable of killing them ).

Kyubi just shrug it off as one of the many unknown of the world as that what made life interesting after all. Living a life where you knew everything and the reason behind every single occurrence that happened. Could that even really be consider living as their was no mystery and nothing to imagine since you knew it all already. What the strongest of the tailed Crimson Lord did say that he expected nothing less of the person that he chose to be his Flame Haze as exceptional Crimson Lord like himself could only be matched by equaled exceptional Flame Haze.

It was at this moment that the door to his office busted up and he could see the Flame Haze was thinking of arguing with the guards who he was actually dragging along behind him. Making it look rather strange that guards in charge of guarding the Hokage's Office were being dragged by a five year old.

"Hey Old Man! Tell these guy to buzz off, I have something important to tell you" Naruto said.

"Hokage-sama you can not condone this type of behavior from…him" one of the guard said pleading thinking this was the chance to put Naruto away for good.

"I am serious Old Man. This is serious matter that need to be discuss right now" Naruto said as his eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Leave this very moment and never speak of what happened here" Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-sama! You can not be serious as…." the guard said but stopped when he noticed the glare he was getting from his leader.

"Remember the other law that was past over five years ago when Kyubi appeared and part of Konoha was destroyed?" he asked all of the guards who nodded their heads. "Then leave before I am forced to carry it out right here and now"

"Yes Sir" the guard said rushing out and never looking back.

Naruto started chuckle but stopped when a black pole that would bashed him in the skull struck the floor beside him as he had moved in time.

"This better be important that you go through all the trouble of getting here like you did and even use the secret code for important Flame Haze matter" he said

"It is of the utmost importance" Kyubi replied as he explained what the issue was.

A few minutes later….

"You are not serious are you" Hiruzen said absolutely stunned at what he was told.

"There was no doubt in what we said and no mistaking it either" Naruto said having told the Hokage of what happen with torch in question and their flame.

"Could it be something like the Reiji Maigo in action" he asked.

"Not possible as the Reiji Maigo is one of kind and there no way to make a another one because of just how detail and complex it is. This is something completely different as the time was too random and there is no treasure located anywhere with the torch in question we checked multiple times and from various different angles before coming here" Kyubi told him.

"So what do you plan on doing?" The Third Hokage asked

While he might have ability to tell Naruto what to do when it came to things regarding ninja and civilian life, yet when it comes to things regarding Flame Hazes only Jiraiya and Kyubi could tell Naruto what to do.

"It simple I am going to look over the Torch while keeping up with what I was already doing" Naruto said.

"How could you do that as according to the what you told me the Torch of Sakura Haruno is two years under you in the academy" he asked.

"A simple matter, I am just going to fail the final exam twice. I am only in the class that I am because Kyubi said I need to be expose to other kids and normal academy life. So what's two extra years in the Academy going it hurt. It was not like the teacher were actually teaching me anything that Kyubi has not already in far more detail. On the plus side it will give me a chance to be around kids my own age" he said nodding at how good he thought his plan was.

"Then what about Hinata as you been looking after her because she give you this strange feeling. How would you keep up that up if you are looking after Sakura" The Third asked.

"Again another simple matter since Hinata follows me around anyway. I really do not have to do anything yet to keep both them unaware I just pretend I have a crush on Sakura and constantly bother her. Thus if I follow Sakura around then Hinata will follow me around. That will allow me to keep my eye on both of them at the same time" Naruto said nodding his head in what appeared to be sagely manner.

As once again he seem pretty proud of this plan that he had made up.

Author's Notes:

About Naruto faking having feeling for Sakura simply so he can keep an eye on her. It pretty much just an idea I thought up to have a reason not only for Naruto to same back but also explain where (for this story only) his crush on Sakura came from.

If Naruto is simply faking having feeling for Sakura does that mean he is not interested in her. Between the age of 5 to 11 the answer would be no. Naruto would be faking it the whole time as it would simply be a persona he puts on to fool her and everyone else unaware of it into thinking he less dangerous and threatening then he really is. Once their both 12 and Sakura learns about Naruto being Flame Haze, her being a torch, and other things. From there real feeling beginning to developed between them after awhile. Also Sakura will not be only one wanting Naruto's affection when she does start falling for him. As she ends up with one of the major Shakugan no Shana characters(whose acutally known Naruto longer then Sakura) as her romantic rival.

I would like to thank:

Ignisha and Fan of Fanfics21 for reviewing this story

Aimiera for adding this story to their Story Alert List


	12. Chapter 12

Sighing Sakura just pick at her lunch as Ino watched on as her best friend did this.

"Hey, Sakura are you okay? You seemed really down lately" the blond asked.

"Yeah I have, have not I?" the pink hair girl replied.

Just then there was loud cry that rang out though lunch area of the Academy

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" a loud voice cried causing the girl in question to blush mostly from embarrassment.

A sly look then appeared on Ino's face as she noticed the reason why Sakura was down all of sudden.

"How are you today, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as he sat down next to the two girls with his lunch of instant ramen.

"Is that all you are going to eat, Naruto" Ino asked as she always seen him eating ramen though always wondered where he got the hot water for the ramen in this first place.

"Of course as ramen is the best after all!" Naruto cried out happily.

Sakura just nodded as she moved all closed to Ino.

"Ummm Naruto-san do not you belong in different grade then us. Should not your lunch period have ended already" Sakura spoke out.

"Does not really matter as I can eat whenever I want it not like it going to make a difference. The teacher really do not care about me one way or another" he told her.

"That not true!" Sakura said loudly though blushed profoundly as she realized everyone was looking at her.

This gain her another sly look from Ino who was continued eating her lunch.

After Naruto had left Ino nudged Sakura in her shoulder.

"Admit it you like Naruto do not you" Ino said

Naruto had been the first boy to show interest in Sakura that did not involve making fun of her forehead after all was the thought that ran through Ino's mind

"What!" Sakura yelled again and once again became red in the face from embarrassment of such a thing.

"I do not like Naruto-san, Ino-chan. There ummm….someone else I like" she said.

"There better be. Naruto-kun is my rival" a voice spoke out.

Turning around the two friends then notice for the first time that sitting there at the table behind them was Hinata Hyuga eating the lunch she had prepared for her back the Hyuga Compound this morning.

"How long have you been there" Ino asked curiously.

"The whole time" the Hyuga replied in her normal flat tone.

Having finished her lunch Hinata got up, threw the trash away, and walked out the lunch area. Though her next destination was clear she was clear as she was heading to wherever Naruto goes off until lunch time was over.

"That girl give me the creeps as I do not know how Tenten deal with her. I heard that Hyugas can be rather cold and not very emotional but that girl does not seem to have any and she weird on top of that" the Yamanaka stated.

"Maybe but she does seem give some emotional respond and actions when Naruto-san is involved" her best friend replied.

Things like this would continue onward as time began to pass by however Sakura getting tried of claiming to Ino that she had no feeling for Naruto yet was unable to come with another guys she liked at the time. Naruto constantly bother her and asking her did she wanted to go out with him. They were only six years old and he hear he was already asking her out on a date. Then there Hinata who just staring at her with that blank stare of hers and always telling her that Naruto was her rival.

Finally she had decided on a way to get all three of them off her back and fit in more at the same time. She would simply claim that she likes Sasuke Uchiha. Also she felt that if she fit in more then she would gain even more confidence and become even more outgoing then she had now compare to how she had been before meeting Ino. Thus allowing her reach another goal of hers, that being to prove that she was Ino's equal and not just her shadow.

Of course Ino being her best friend could read Sakura like book and knew exactly what she was planning so she decided to play along as well as if her goal was prove that they were equals, which she already thought they were since helping Sakura with her own problem managed to help her get over her own complex about her blond hair. Sure she did not show much but she had been slightly bother by the fact that her family alone was the only blonds (other then Naruto) in all of Konoha.

'It only be for a little while though until Sakura feel that she become my equal then we will just go back to be best friends and can laugh about this is and what not' Ino thought when start claiming she had crush on Sasuke to kind of spur Sakura on.

Little did she know that 'little while' would span the course of six years as the two girl would get so caught up in the idea of being in love that they eventually got the true purpose behind their reasons for liking Sasuke.

I would like to thank

Resurrection of the Forgotten and Ignisha for reviewing this story

Ignisha and Fan of Fanfics21 for reviewing Chapter 10

chaoticangel97, Otaku24, kyuu the fox, jacalman, darkangelflame, and Resurrection of the Forgotten for adding this to their Favorite Story List

kyunaru, darkangelflame, and aimiera for adding this to their Story Alert List


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to thank

Fan of Fanfics21, Ignisha, and god of all for reviewing this story

raise your head wabisuke, LoveMoreNatalya, and longsilver777 for adding this to their Favorite Story List

Ravyn DarcLite, Satsujinki Nanaya, moonprincesst15, and iiDorkie for adding this to their Story Alert List  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Two green eyes opened as yawn escape her mouth. Pounding her hand down on her alarm clock as it went off, a twelve year old Sakura Haruno sat up in bed then head towards her kitchen. She looking around for a moment.

'Six years and I still expect someone to be here. Why I never know' she thought

She was a oprhan and had been one for as long as she could remember there was never anyone in this house she lived alone in. Shaking her head she decide now was not the time to think about this like always when this matter came to mind. Never once wonder why she only had this feeling for only half a decade rather then her entire life.

Eating her breakfast and cleaning up after getting dressed in her normal outfit. She locking the door to her house when she noticed Ino coming by. Glaring at the before talking amount to flick a hand through her long hair. Hair that they had both been growing for the past six years on the rumor that Sasuke like girls with long hair.

"Hey there Ino-pig" Sakura said greeted her.

"Yo Forehead" Ino replied back.

"Naruto-kun is my rival" a third voice said scaring the crap out both girls.

"Hinata, Stop doing that!" the both of the yell as the Hyuga girl just seem to pop up out of no where proclaiming her rivalry with the male blond ninja.

"Acknowledge that he is my rival and I will stop" she told her with the same blank stare she gave everyone but her father, siblings, Naruto, and Tenten.

"How many time do I have to tell you before it gets through that thick skull of yours. Seriously you are as bad as Naruto when it comes to listening. I DO NOT LIKE NARUTO, my love is Sasuke-kun" Sakura said.

"Stop lying to yourself both of you" the Hyuga said as she stared them both in the face before leaving.

"What a weirdo that girl is claiming that we do not love Sasuke-kun but maybe she right about you, Billboard Brow" the young Yamanaka said both noticing that annoyed stared on Sakura's face.

It was one that she made every time that she noticed Naruto was doing something reckless or stupid again. Seriously if the girl did not care for him as much she protest then why was she always one of the first people to find him after he pulled a prank or anger someone (it was amazing how he managed to fake out Jonin and above though but not Sakura). Hinata was just as worse with her own antics. She the self-proclaimed rival of Naruto who used to show the rather large scar she has on her chest to people. Claiming that the scar is proof of her rivalry with Naruto but she never go into detail just how she managed to get that scar. Nor would she ever explain just how it was connected to Naruto and he would never clear up the matter himself either when asked.

Elsewhere…

A twelve year old Naruto was hanging from a rope as he painted three of the four Hokage faces. Just how he was able to do this without attract anyone attention was unknown. You would think someone would notice paint appearing on the biggest landmark in the entire village.

"You sure you have been taking this prankster thing to the extreme," Kyubi said

"Hey, if you are going to do something, do it well. Me being a prankster is much better then staying in class where they are just trying teach me stuff I have know for years," Naruto said as finished up the his work on paint the three of the four Hokage's faces.

"Say, Kyubi, why can't I paint the face of the Fourth Hokage too?" the blond asked.

"Because I said so, that's why; if you want a further explanation, I tell you later. Now if you are done, you really need to get going" the demon fox said and Naruto just nodded in response.

Within his office the Third Hokage just sighed as Naruto had grown up to be a rather interesting individual. There was far more to him then met the eye but managed to fool pretty much everyone that did not know him well enough.

'If only he did not channeled his boredom into pranks though' the Hokage thought letting out a large sigh about Naruto's choice since it caused him no end of problems. Ones that he mostly had to deal with as result.

Summoning an group of Jonin, he order them to chase after Naruto for what he had done to the Hokage Mountain. Of course he did not expect them to actually find the blond but it was mostly for show as if Naruto did not want to be found. Only a few people could really go about doing so.

As the Jonins jumped through the village they managed to pass what seem to be normal wall and never managed to give it a second look at all. While the high ranking ninjas ingored the wall a pink hair girl came up to it and just stared intently at it.

She then threw a punch at the wall which seem to be rather stupid thing to do until her fist was caught. The camouflage dropped and Naruto holding her fist with his now opened hand. A glare appeared on her face she then moved to kick in the side watching him fall as he hit the ground a few feet away.

"Baka!" Saukra yelled glaring at him as he got up off the ground.

"I can not believe that you have done something so stupid as painting three of faces on Hokage Monument!" the pink hair girl yelled.

"That just goes to show everyone how great I am. Who do you know that is able to do something like this without anyone noticing?" he said dusting himself off.

"That not the po…." Sakura began before Naruto activating a seal freezing the pink hair girl and the world dead in it tracks.

"She sure is strange; it's been six years and not only she is still here, but she had grown as if she was still human," Naruto said looking over the angry girl currently covered in red tint that surrounding everything else in the area of the seal.

"Not only that, the flame within this torch has gotten bigger as well. In all my life I have only heard of two other torches to have this much power of existence within them. However, the Treasure Tool known as the Midnight Lost Child or Reiji Maigo was said to be the reason for at least one of the torches have so much Power of Existence within them," Kyubi told him.

"I remember you telling me that once, yet Sakura here is not a Mystes. Just a simple ordinary torch that should burnt out a long time ago" Naruto told him.

"That's the problem. This torch is an abnormality that seems connected to us somehow and I am sure something happened when you bumped into her while she was originally on the verge of burning out," the fox said.

"Well, until we figure out what it is, I guess I just have to keep watch over her the way I have been doing," Naruto sighed.

He then turned to what appeared to be nothing but a simple wall, but once he had jumped over it and landed on the other side, it could be since that Hinata was standing there watching him.

"Just what is with these two! They are always able to find me even when the Jonins cannot!" Naruto said loudly.

"Also, it appears she's really starting to notice something happening when she's caught in a seal," Kyubi said as the look on Hinata's face starting to show her acknowledgement over being caught up in a seal.

"Probably want to challenge me or something her dad wants from me" he said "more then likely the latter as if she wanted to fight she would have already came did so already"

Done having check on both girl Naruto moved back to the place where he was before activating the seal.

"….int! Now, come on! I am taking you to the Hokage for your punishment," Sakura finished once the seal was lifted.

"Okay, let's go" Naruto said

However Hinata appearing claiming she should be the one that take Naruto to the Hokage. As his rival this was something that only she should be allow do. The two of them ending dragging Naruto to the Hokage Sakura glaring at Hinata. While the young Hyuga just gave her usual blank stare.


End file.
